Nouveux Départ, Nouvelle Vie
by Fame'yeah
Summary: All human:Bella et Leah décident de changer de ville pour tenter d'oublier leur passé. Elles rencontreront la famille Cullen au complet, ce qui changera leurs vies pour toujours... E/B J/A E/C E/R L/J
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours a tous ! me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoires ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. par contre je tiens a vous prévenir que contrairement a ce que j'ai écrit sur ma page de profil (pour ceux qui l'on lu) je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance et comme je suis en plein préparatif du mariage de ma tante la fréquence des publications ne sera pas super même si je vais faire de mon max pour ne pas être trop en retard. J'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse découvrir ma fic en espérant que sa vous plaise

~~0~~

**Chapitre 1:**

- Leah ! dépêche toi Carlisle nous attend ! criai-je du bas des escalier

- c'est bon j'arrive, j'arrive, soupira-t-elle.

Je me présente je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 22 ans et j'habite Phoenix avec Leah que je considère comme ma sœur. Enfin habitait serai le bon mot car aujourd'hui, on quittait cette ville ensoleillé pour Seattle, une ville très pluvieuse sur la côte nord-est des Etats-Unis. On avait besoin de changer d'air et Seattle était le meilleur endroit pour oublier nos mauvais souvenirs, étant l'opposé de celle-ci. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Carlisle pour tout se qu'il avait fait pour nous lorsques l'inévitable arriva.

_flashback:(un mois plus tôt):_

J'étais en train de préparer le diner car Sue travaillait. Elle était comme ma mère, celle-ci étant morte en accouchant de moi. Papa avait longtemps pleurer sa mort faisant tout son possible pour m'élever en même temps. Un jour, Sue Clearwater était venu s'installer en face de chez nous avec sa fille Leah, qui avait 6 ans de moins que moi. Lorsque mon père la rencontra, un jour où Sue était venu déposer Leah pour que je la surveille, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre eux. Cela avait mis du temps car Sue avait du mal a faire confiance aux homme après que son homme à l'époque l'ai quitté ayant appris sa grossesse, et mon père avait l'impression de tromper ma mère en voulant sortir avec Sue. Au bout de quelques années ils se sont marié et vivait heureux ensemble depuis. Et moi j'avais tout de suite adopté les deux femmes dans ma vie rêvant d'une mère et d'une sœur depuis toujours.

Ce soir Carlisle venait diner à la maison. c'était un homme fort sympathique qui venait de la bourgade Forks dans la péninsule d'Olympic, pas très loin de Seattle. Il était ici pour une affaire criminel étant médecin. Il travaillait donc en collaboration avec mon père qui était le shérif de forks. On avait tissé des liens fort avec cet homme de nature très généreuses, il était comme quelqu'un de notre famille. Il était très heureux à l'idée de rentrer chez lui retrouver sa femme et ses enfants, même si on allait lui manquer disait-il. Il avait fini par trouver la personne coupable de tout ses viols et meurtres sur Port Ageles.

Leah était dans sa chambre je l'appela afin quelle viennent mettre la table, trouvant le temps long, on regarda la télé, attendant nos parents et notre invité. Soudain, Carlisle ouvra la porte à la volé. Il avait un regard triste et compatissant.

- Carlisle, que se passe -t-il ? Où sont papa et maman ?

Tout d'un coup je vit apparaitre sur son visage une peine et une douleur forte.

- Oh Bella... c'est affreux si tu savais... je...je

- Que c'est-il passé?

Il respira un grand coup puis repris calmement

- Comme tu le sais on a trouver le coupable qui a été arrêter il ya une semaine et qui vient de se faire emprisonné à perpétuité.

- Oui, continue

- eh bien lorsque Charlie est passé chercher Sue au travail, le frère du coupable leur a tirer sur Sue et Charlie pour venger l'arrestation de son frère. Malheureusement à l'hôpital, ils n'ont pu rien faire, cet enfoiré a viser leur artère principale ce qui a créer une forte hémorragie. Il ont perdus la vie instantanément et apparemment ils n'ont pas souffert, je suis tellement désolé les filles !

J'avais complètement décrocher. Tout se que j'avais compris c'est que Carlisle avait mis les mots Sue, Charlie, tirer dessus et perdus la vie dans la même phrase.

- C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible... marmonna Leah, qui était rester silencieuses depuis le début de notre échange.

- Malheureusement si ! Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles je vais m'occuper de tout ok? Je ferais tout pour vous. Vous savez que je vous aimes comme si vous étiez mes filles.

_Fin du Flashback._

Et il n'avait pas menti, il s'était occupé de toute la paperasse et de enterrement, allant même jusqu'à repousser son dépar pour prendre soin de nous. Sa femme Esmée avait compris et avait accepter qu'il retarde son retour. Cependant, il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui un jours. Il nous avait alors proposer de le suivre à Forks. J'avais tout de suite accepter car cela nous ferais changer d'air.

Voilà pourquoi, nous étions dans cet avion direction Forks cette ville humide ou il n'y avait du soleil que rarement. Au moins là-bas, rien ne nous rappèlerai Phoenix.

~~0~~

Alors? Laisser moi vos avis svp pour savoir si mon histoire vous plais!

\ /


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je vais essayer de garder ce rythme et publier un chapitre par semaine, je dis bien essayer donc je ne promet rien.**

**Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que du 6 juillet au 15 juin je suis en vacance et que la où je vais il n'y a pas d'ordi donc il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant les grandes vacance, du moins une partie des vacances. Bon je vous laisse lire la suite et je vous retrouve en bas.^^**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, ajouter en favori et laisser des review **

**°0Oo..oO0°**

**Chapitre 2:**

Nous venions d'atterrir à l'aéroport de Forks. Nos bagages étaient plutôt moindre vu que nous avions tout envoyé dans la semaine avec l'aide de Carlisle qui avait décidé de venir avant nous pour les réceptionner. Après les avoir récupérés, nous partions a la recherche de Carlisle. On ne mis pas beaucoup de temps a le trouvé, ayant remarqué sa chevelure blonde. Il était accompagné d'un homme plutôt musclé aux cheveux bruns, sans doute un de ses deux fils. Dès qu'il nous aperçu, il vint à notre rencontre suivit de près par son fils.  
- Bonjour les filles, vous avez fait bon voyage ? nous questionna-t-il en nous étreignant chacune notre tour.  
- Ouais, soufflai-je  
- Je vous présente mon fils aîné, Emmet.  
- Salut les filles, s'exclama Emmet d'un air jovial.  
- Salut répondit Leah d'une voie morne. C'était celle qui avait le plus de mal avec le décès de nos parents. Pas que cela ne me touchait pas, mais j'arrivais à plus à relativiser et garder mon sang froid. Par contre Leah était beaucoup plus à fleur de peau.  
- Vous allez voire, on va bien s'amuser ici ! déclara Emmet, tentant de rendre l'ambiance un peu moins tendu. Passez moi vos bagages, que je les mettes dans le coffre.  
Après qu'il est mis nos bagages dans le coffre, tout le monde pris place dans la Mercedes de Carlisle.  
- Esmée a hâte de vous voire les filles, dit ce dernier. D'ailleurs, on n'a penser elle et moi qu'il serait plus pratique pour vous si vous viviez sur Seattle avec Edward mon autre fils que vous rencontrerez ce soir vu que la faculté possède l'option photographie pour toi Bella et je suis sur que Leah se sentira mieux dans un lycée ou les élèves ne te dévisageront pas sachant que ce n'est pas le cas dans notre petite ville.  
- Merci Carlisle, tu fait tellement de choses pour nous,sanglota Leah.  
- Ça me fait plaisir ma chérie sourit-il.  
Je lui pris la main de Leah tentant de la calmer.  
- Alors Bella, est ce qu'il y a des canons à Phœnix, demanda Emmet afin de changer de sujet.  
- Je ne sais pas Emmet, disons que les filles... c'est pas trop mon genre ! ironisai-je. Il éclata de rire.  
- Oh putin je sens qu' on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.  
J'esquissais un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps. Ça ne faisait pas plus d'une heure que j'avais rencontré Emmet mais je m'entendais vraiment bien avec lui, ce qui était plutôt rare car j'étais de nature très timide et je n'allais jamais vers les autres. Cependant ca ne me dérangeait pas d'être seul car j'aimais ma solitude. La seul personne avec qui j'avais sympathisé était Angela Webber, une fille aussi timide que moi, mais malheureusement elle avait déménagé l'an dernier pour allez vivre a Anchorage, son père ayant obtenu un meilleur poste là-bas.  
- Terminus ! s'exclama Emmet.  
J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on s'était arrêté devant une magnifique villa blanche très imposante, à la limite d'une grande forêt verdoyante.  
- Wouah ! m'écriai-je.  
- Eh oui maman a beaucoup de gout déclara Emmet.  
- je vois ça murmurai-je.  
Je sortis de la voiture, suivit de près par Leah. Une femme nous attendait sur le perron de la villa. Elle était magnifique, elle avait de long cheveux caramels et de grand yeux d'un vert émeraude envoutant.

- Bonjours les filles et bienvenue, je suis Esmée, la femme de Carlisle.

Elle nous pris dans ses bras de façon très maternelle. J'avais appris par Carlisle qu'elle était stérile et avait du procéder à l'adoption pour pouvoir être maman, ce dont elle avait toujours rêver car elle ne concevait pas sa vie sans enfant.

- Bonjour et merci à vous répondis-je.

- Oh tu peut me tutoyer Bella !

- D'accord souris-je.

- Rentrons avant que nous n'attrapions froid. c'est vrai que pour un mois d'août, il faisait assez frais. En même temps nous étions à Forks et ça ne me dérangait pas plus que ça.

L'intérieur de la maison était décoré avec gout dans des tons beige et marron, très classique mais cependant magnifique. Au salon, les canapés étaient bleu marine et les murs peins en blanc. au fond de la pièce se trouvait un magnifique piano à queue noire. Esmée revint dans la pièce avec un plateau contenant du café et du gâteau au chocolat.

- Installez vous, je vais chercher le sucre.

- qu'est-ce que j'entends, vous alliez commencer à manger sans moi tonna Emmet. Hum du gâteau au chocolat! Ça tombe bien j'ai trop faim.

- Emmet ce ne sont pas des manière, nous avons des invités ! le morigéna gentiment sa mère

- Techniquement ce ne sont pas de simples invités vu qu'il vont vivre avec nous.

- Soit mais ne mange pas tout quand même !

Tout le monde pris place et Esmée servit le café. Son gâteau était merveilleusement bon.

- Hum Esmée ton gâteau est succulent déclarai-je.

- Merci beaucoup ma chérie.

J'éprouvais déjà beaucoup de tendresse pour cette femme. De plus j'avais l'impression de la connaitre par cœur de par tout ce que m'avait raconté son mari, et je pense que c'est réciproque vu la manière dont elle se comportait avec Leah et moi.

- Carlisle vous a parlé de ce que nous avions pensé ?

- Oui et nous sommes tout a fait d'accord.

- Bien! Mais je tiens à ce que vous veniez dormir chaque week-end à la maison. Je sais qu'avec Edward tout se passera bien mais je veut vous voir au moins une fois par semaine. D'ailleurs à quelle heure sont-ils censés arriver Alice et lui ? demanda Esmée en s'adressant à son époux et a son fils

- Dans à peu près deux heures, ils ne vont pas tarder répondit Carlisle.

- Très bien en attendant je vais aller préparer le diner.

- Je vais venir vous aider m'exclamai-je aussitôt, adorant cuisiner.

- Ce n'est pas la peine ma puce.

- Si, si j'y tiens.

- Dans ce cas suis moi.

- Est-ce qu'il y aurai un endroit où je pourrais me reposer? demanda Leah à Carlisle tandis qu'Esmée et moi nous rendions à la cuisine  
- Biensur, viens je vais te montrer.

La cuisine des Cullen était très fonctionnelle et encore une fois décoré avec gout.

- Elle tient le cout? ca ne doit pas être facile pour elle ? me questionna Esmée, me sortant de ma contemplation.

- Ça ne l'est pas, j'arrive plus a rester lucide face à ca seulement parce que je suis plus âgée qu'elle et je sais que la vie est faite ainsi, mais pour elle ce n'est pas juste , on avait pas à lui faire ça. Souvent, elle me demande "Pourquoi nous" et je ne cesse de lui répondre que c'est comme ça, mais elle ne me comprend pas.

- C'est tout à fait normal à son âge. Et je sais que même si tu ne le montre pas, toi aussi sa te touche beaucoup. Ne t'en fait pas, vous allez être bien entouré ici, on va s'occuper de vous, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, pleurant un bon coup.

- Shhh ma chérie sa va aller on est la pour vous.

Ca me faisais de bien de me sentir soutenu, voir que je n'était pas seul. Après m'être calmé, nous commençâmes le repas. En entrée on fit une salade composé, en plat des lasagnes et en dessert un tiramisu. J'étais monté me changer car je m'étais tachée en préparant le diner. Une fois redescendu je rejoignit Emmet et Carlisle au salon qui étaient dans une conversation très animé. C'était apparemment au sujet de baseball. je n'y fis pas plus attention et allait voir Esmée. Je venais de sortir les lasagnes du four lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Ce devait être les deux autres Cullen qui manquaient à l'appelle.

**°0Oo..oO0°**

**Et non Edward n'apparait pas encore dans ce chap mais ne vous inquiéter pas la rencontre des deux tourtereaux est pour le prochain chapitre. Laissez moi une petite review svp ^^ et à la semaine prochaine =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3 :**

**Bonjour à toute (tous). Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé pour cette longue attente mais disons que pendant les grandes vacances j'ai vécu un drame familiales qui m'a plus ou moins affectés, puis une fois que j'allais un peu mieux, il y a eu la rentrée et ça a été très dure de me remettre dans le bain surtout qu'étant en 1èreS, les profs nous assomme déjà de plein de devoirs en nous rabâchant qu'on est là pour ça, ce qui est relativement chiant. Bon je vais arrêter de raconter ma petite vie et je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Petit rappel oblige ^^:**

_- Est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit où je pourrais me reposer? demanda Leah à Carlisle tandis qu'Esmée et moi nous rendions à la cuisine __  
__- Biensur, viens je vais te montrer.__  
__La cuisine des Cullen était très fonctionnelle et encore une fois décoré avec gout.__  
__- Elle tient le cout? ca ne doit pas être facile pour elle ? me questionna Esmée, me sortant de ma contemplation.__  
__- Ca ne l'est pas, j'arrive plus a rester lucide face à ca seulement parce que je suis plus âgée qu'elle et je sais que la vie est faite ainsi, mais pour elle ce n'est pas juste , on avait pas à lui faire ça. Souvent, elle me demande "Pourquoi nous" et je ne cesse de lui répondre que c'est comme ça, mais elle ne me comprend pas.__  
__- C'est tout à fait normal à son âge. Et je sais que même si tu ne le montre pas, toi aussi sa te touche beaucoup. Ne t'en fait pas, vous allez être bien entouré ici, on va s'occuper de vous, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, pleurant un bon coup.__  
__- Shhh ma chérie sa va aller on est la pour vous.__  
__Ca me faisais de bien de me sentir soutenu, voir que je n'étais pas seul. Après m'être calmé, nous commençâmes le repas. En entrée on fit une salade composé, en plat des lasagnes et en dessert un tiramisu. J'étais monté me changer car je m'étais tachée en préparant le diner. Une fois redescendu je rejoignis Emmet et Carlisle au salon qui étaient dans une conversation très animé. C'état apparemment au sujet de baseball. Je n'y fis pas plus attention et allait voir Esmée. Je venais de sortir les lasagnes du four lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Ce devait être les deux autres Cullen qui manquaient à l'appelle._

**...**

Carlisle alla ouvrir à ses enfants pendant que je mettait la table avec son épouse.

-Salut ! Pépia une voix féminine que je reconnu comme étant celle d'Alice.

Je me retournai et vie une jeune femme plutôt petite, avec une coiffure courte. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et sa petite frimousse souriante me fit penser à un lutin joyeux. Elle était habillé avec beaucoup de gout et de classe. Je n'eu pas le temps de lui retourner la politesse qu'elle me sauta dessus comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

- Arrête Alice, tu va l'étouffé si tu continu ricana un magnifique ténor.

Une fois qu'Alice m'eu relâché, je vis enfin son frère. Seigneur qu'il était magnifique ! Il avait une tignasse cuivré qui paraissait impossible à dompter, mais on j'y glisserai bien mes doigts, des yeux vert si captivant qu'on pouvait s'y noyer et le meilleur pour la fin, une bouche pleine si tentante...

- Euh... Salut me dit-il

- Salut marmonnai-je en rougissant telle une pivoine, ce qui le fit sourire.

Son sourire fut si éblouissant... Il fallait que je trouve autre chose à faire que rester planter la sinon il me prendrait pour une gourde. Je... je vais voir si Leah s'est réveillé déclarai-je.

Je montai les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et allai retrouver ma sœur dans sa chambre car biensur Esmée étant une hôte géniales nous avait mis à notre disposition une chambre chacune avec une salle de bain attenante que l'on partageait toute les deux. En rentrant dans la chambre je ne la vis pas et commençais à paniquer. Au même moment elle apparu face à moi par la porte qui menait à la salle de bain.

- Oh Bella tu est là, j'allai descendre justement je faisait juste un brin de toilette histoire d'être plus présentable !

- Ok allons y alors lui dis-je en lui prenant la main avant de nous dirigé en bas. Une fois qu'Alice nous aperçue, elle salua Leah de la même manière que moi, ce qui me fis rire.

- Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, il ne faut pas avoir peur plaisanta le bel apollon.

- Je t'entends Edward ! Se plaignit sa sœur.

Il rit de plus belle montrant ce sourire si sexy...

- Passons à table déclara la maitresse de maison, mettant ainsi fin à mes fantasme sur son fils.

Chacun pris place autour de la table. Je me retrouvais assise à côté d'Edward, juste en face de Leah et Emmet. Dans l'ensemble, le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, entre les blagues d'Emmet et la pile électrique qui lui servait de sœur. Nous retournions au salon prendre un thé sur les canapés

- Bella, bella, il faut absolument qu'on aille faire du shopping le week-end prochain ! pépia le petit lutin

- Euh... ça va, merci mais j'en ai pas besoin bégayai-je le shopping n'étant définitivement pas mon activité favorite.

- Nan mais tu rigole la j'espère ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as vu tes fringues !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes fringues ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? répéta-t-elle. Mais ce ne sont pas des vêtements, c'est une insulte à la mode ça ! Surtout que tu as un joli corps, il faut mettre tes atouts en avant.

Je me mis à rougir violement sentent son regard scrutant les moindres recoins de mon corps.

- Alice laisse la tranquille un peu la morigéna gentiment Esmée

- Il y a pas de mal à vouloir faire du shopping ronchonna-t-elle.

- Quand il s'agit de toi, je dirais bien que si plaisanta Edward de son doux ténor.

- Ah ha ! Très drôle ! Elle tira la langue à son frère comme une gamine de 10 ans.

J'aimais beaucoup cette famille. il y régnait une humeur bonne enfant et on voyait qu'ils étaient proche les uns des autres.

Peu à peu je sentais la fatigue prendre possession de mon corps et je me mis à bailler, ce que Esmée remarqua.

- Bon je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher pour tout le monde !

- Dis plutôt que tu n'a plus l'âge de rester éveiller aussi tard ricana Emmet. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt tard, il était plus de une heure du matin.

- Sache pour ta gouverne jeune homme que j'ai dit cela dans le but que Bella et Leah aillent au lit, surtout que demain on va déposer toutes vos affaires dans votre nouveau chez vous ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à ma sœur et moi.

Nous montâmes tous nous coucher. Lorsque j'atteignit ma chambre, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai et aperçut Edward.

- Prête pour notre future cohabitation ? me demanda-t-il

- Tant que tu n'est pas un psychopathe, je pense que je n'ai rien à craindre plaisantai-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas difficiles à vivre et je ferais tout pour que notre cohabitation se passe bien m'annonça-t-il

- Euh... Merci bredouillai-je, surpris par l'intensité de son regard

- Bonne nuit Bella

- Bonne nuit soufflai-je

Sans que je n'ai le temps de réaliser, il me fit un baiser sur la joue. Un courant électrique me traversa alors, puis il disparu dans sa chambre. Encore sous le choc de ce baiser, je mis une bonne minutes avant de rentrer dans la mienne et de me préparer pour la nuit. Je sentais que ma vie avait pris un nouveau tournant et qu'elle allait complètement changer à partir d'aujourd'hui...

**...**

**Alors ca vous a plus ? j'attend vos reviews avec impatience et promis j'essaye de poster plus régulièrement même si avec un contrôle ou un DM super compliqué de maths toutes les semaines,( sans parler des autres matière) ca va être un peu compliqué, j'essayerai ^^. Bisoux et à bientôt**

**Am'yah**

**PS: la petite bulle en bas vous attend, a vous de jouer ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hé oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ! **

**Oui je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté désolé mais le lycée m'accapare totalement et je suis submergé de travail ! J'espère que j'ai perdu personne en route et que la suie vous plaira !**

**Chapitre 4:**

Je fus réveillé par la lumière du jour qui traversait les stores de la sentit une personne allongé à côté de moi, c'était Leah. J'avais l'habitude car depuis le décès, quand elle avait peur de dormir seule, elle me rejoignait dans mon lit. A mes yeux, elle était ma véritable sœur malgré le fait qu'on n'ait aucun lien de sang et je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Ça me faisait tellement mal de la voir ainsi... Elle était très fragile même si elle essayait de me prouver le contraire, je le voyais bien.

-Salut marmonna-t-elle mettant ainsi fin à mes réflexions.

- Hey ma belle ! Elle m'étreignit durant plusieurs minutes et je la cajolais. Lorsqu'elle faisait ça, elle réveillait les instincts maternels enfouis en moi.

- Alors tu t'es remit du baiser de ton prince ? dit-elle d'un regard entendu

- Que... C...Comment... Quoi ? Bégayai-je abasourdit. Comment tu sais je...

- Tu n'a pas arrêté de parler de la nuit. " Oh Edward tu est si beau" "pourquoi ma tu embrassé !" m'imita-t-elle. D'ailleurs si il ta vraiment embrassé je trouve que c'est un rapide.

- Mais non il ne ma pas embrassé enfin juste sur la joue rougis-je me remémorant cette acte.

- Et tu fais tout un plat d'un baiser sur la joue, il ne t'a pas laissé indifférente, je me trompe ? Je baissais les yeux devenant encore plus rouge que des tomates si c'est possible.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive... je n'ai pas arrêté de le fixer et de fantasmer sur lui de toute la soiré. Pourtant d'habitude je ne réagit pas comme ça quand je vois un bel homme mais là... je sais pas... il a l'air si... intéressant. On voit que ce n'est pas de ces mecs qui se savent beaux, qui ne se préoccupe que de leurs apparences et qui n'ont aucune jugeote.

- Ein hein. Juste ne te précipite pas trop laisse le temps faire et apprend à le connaitre avant toutes. Je suis sur que lui aussi est sous le charme, il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards. Laissons juste au temps du temps Ok ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne comptais pas lui sauter dessus, d'ailleurs il me prendrait pour une folle et ne voudrait plus me voire. De toutes manières, on va vivre avec lui alors je préfère construire de bonnes bases, apprendre à le connaître et après on verra si oui ou non je veux vraiment sortir avec lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas que moi qui décide il se peut que je ne sois pas à son goût, qui veut d'une fille coincés, ou pire qu'il est une petite amie.

- Là tu marque un point ! Même si je suis sûre que tu es son genre.

- Pfff ! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je crois bien qu'on devrait se lever si on veut finir d'emménager aujourd'hui ! M'exclamai-je

- Il y en a une qui a hâte à ce que je vois ! Plaisanta-t-elle

- je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle déclarai-je

Après avoir brossé nos dents et pris une douche qui me fit le plus grand bien, Leah et moi descendîmes. Esmée s'affairait à préparer un brunch vu qu'il était 11h passé. Nous lui proposâmes notre aide qu'elle accepta avec joie. Lorsque Edward apparu, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

-B'jour tout le monde marmonna-t-il encore groggy. Il avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et toujours aussi beau.

Petit à petit toute la maisonnée se réveilla, et nous prîmes notre petit déjeuné, nous nous préparâmes afin de rejoindre Seattle le plus rapidement possible, Esmée et Carlisle travaillant le lendemain.

- Alors Emmet tu monte avec papa et moi dans la mercedes et Leah, Bella et maman vous montez dans la Volvo d'Edward, allez, Hop hop hop !

- Comment un être si petit peut être si puissant marmonnai-je

- Je crois que c'est la question que l'on se pose tous ! déclara un doux ténor. Je me mis a rougir, pour changer, puis nous montâmes abord de la voiture d'Edward, qui était discrète mais magnifique. L'habitacle était très jolie et le cuir des sièges était beige clair et très confortable.

J'avais pris mon appareil photo olympus avec moi afin de prendre quelques clichés de Forks. Même si cette villes était très pluvieuse, elle était magnifique avec sa verdure et ses forêt qui rendaient le paysage si naturels. J'interceptai le regard bienveillant de Carlisle à travers le rétroviseur.

- Je vois que tu te déplace toujours avec ton appareil photo, remarqua-t-il

- Tu fait de la photo ? me questionna Edward

- Oui, c'est ma passion !

- A ce stade là ce n'est plus une passion plaisant son père, surtout quand on fait ses études dessus.

- Waouh ! C'est géniale j'ai toujours aimé l'art en générale.

- C'est vrai ça, je me rappelle quand tu jouait du piano plus jeune, tu étais si passionné, que tu pouvais passer des journées entières à en faire, un vrai bonheur pour ta mère, dommage que tu ais arrêté ! Je vis une lueur triste traverser les yeux d'Edward.

- Papa...soupira-t-il

- Je sais, je sais râla-t-il. Heureusement que Leah et toi n'avez pas autant d'affaire qu' Alice où si non nous aurions besoin d'une semaine pour tout rentrer dit Carlisle en s'adressant à moi pour changer de sujet voyant que son fils ne voulait pas s'étaler sur le sujet.

Je passai le reste du trajet à prendre des photos et me demander pourquoi Edward c'était sentis si triste quand son père a mentionné son engouement pour le piano.

- Nous sommes arrivés, annonça Edward.

Et voilà ! Voici l'appartement dans lequel j'allais vivre. Ma vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant.

**Alors ?**

**Prochain chapitre, se sera l'emménagement, je sais c'est un peu cours mais le temps me manque désoler ! Soyez indulgent et laissez moi une p'tite review *fais les yeux du chat poté* ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! **

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE!

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette LOOOONGUE absence et je voulais vous informer que le prochain chapitre arrivera en début de semaine, si tout se passe bien. Il est pratiquement fini, seulement je tiens à prendre un peu d'avance sur cette histoire pour éviter de mettre un mois à vous proposer le prochain !

**Voilà ! À bientôt :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE5**

**Hello every body ! Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour cette très longue attente, mais disons que j'ai eu quelques problèmes perso.. Enfin bon c'est arrangé maintenant et je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et vous laissez lire la suite. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, si oui tenez moi au courant pour que je puisse éviter la prochaine fois. **

**Sur ce, on se retrouve un peu plus bas! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Waouh ! C'est plutôt spacieux et bien décoré ! s'extasia Bella

- Pour la déco, il faut remercier ma mère, c'est elle qui a tout entreprit expliqua Edward !

- Ça se voit que c'est son métier, elle a beaucoup de goût !

- Je te remercie Bella dit Esmée, qui était revenu accompagnée de Carlisle et du dernier carton. Je crois qu'on va pas tarder ton père et moi, la route et longue et je ne voudrai pas qu'on rentre trop tard sachant que ton père travail tôt demain, ajouta elle a l'intention de son fils. Je vous laisse vous installer, je repasserai dans la semaine pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien !

- Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter maman, je vais veiller à ce que tout se passe bien.

- Ok , ok je m'en vais, on se voit ce week-end de toute façon. Bisous mes chéris. Elle les pris chacun leur tour dans ses bras et s'en alla avec Carlisle

- Bon et bien on va essayer de finir de défaire les cartons cet après midi déclara le propriétaire des lieux, et tout le monde approuva.

...

Ils passèrent toute leur journée à aménager les chambres des filles, ce qui fait qu'à 20h ils se retrouvèrent tous trois lessivés. Alice et Emmet les avait abandonné au alentour de 17h ayant d'autres obligations à accomplir en cet fin de journée. Edward décida de commander des pizzas et ils allèrent se coucher dès qu'ils eurent fini, afin de reprendre des forces pour le lendemain, pour fignoler les derniers détails.

Le lendemain matin, Bella et Leah furent réveillées par une fabuleuse odeur de café frais. En se rendant dans la cuisine, elle trouvèrent Edward aux fourneaux.

- Hey les salua-t-il. J'ai préparé du café et il y a des cèpes pour le ptit déj'

- Il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal dit Bella, gênée qu'il ait préparé tout cela pour elles.

- Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais, j'aime beaucoup cuisiner, même si je n'en ai pas l'air sourit-il

Après avoir fini de prendre leur petit déjeuner, les filles allèrent prendre une douche et s'attelèrent peu de temps après aux derniers rangements de leur chambres respectives avec l'aide d'Edward.

Après avoir tout fini, ce dernier les invita à aller passer la soirée dans le bar qu'il tenait, à deux rues du domicile.

Bella hésita longuement sur sa tenue, puis elle opta finalement pour un slim noir, une veste grise sur un t-shirt tout simple de couleur blanche le tout accompagné d'une paire de converse grise.

Elle décida de laisser ses boucles à l'air libre et de ne pas attacher ses cheveux.

Elle rejoignit Leah et Edward dans le salon et rougit sous le regard insistant de ce dernier. Il portait une veste en cuir noire, une chemise bleu claire et un jean noire.

- Allons-y dit-il en prenant les clés qui trônaient sur la table de l'entrée.

Edward sortit le premier, suivi de peu par Leah et Bella.

- Je ne savais pas que tu tenais un bar déclara Bella

- C'est un cadeau de mes parents biologiques. J'ai eu cet endroit à ma majorité en héritage et il m'est venu à l'idée d'en faire un bar. Comme il marche plutôt bien j'ai décidé de m'associer à Jasper, mon meilleur ami et accessoirement le copain d'Alice, cela me permet de faire d'autre choses que de me préoccuper à longueur de journée du bar, et lui, il a pu arrêter de faire de l'archéologie car malgré le fait qu'il soit un passionné d'histoire, le fait d'être en déplacement les trois quarts de l'année lui pesait car il ne pouvait pas souvent être aux côtés d'Alice, du moins autant qu'il le voulait.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile d'être loin des personnes qu'on aime souffla Bella en repensant à ses parents récemment disparus. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de le voir, s'écria-t-elle, plus enjoué, afin de laisser de côté sa tristesse pour la soirée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bar d'Edward. Il était plutôt bien situé, en plein cœur de Seattle. La devanture du bar était simple mais magnifique. Elle se demandait si la femme du docteur y était pour quelque chose.

- C'est Esmée qui m'a aidé à l'aménager, expliqua le propriétaire des lieux, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- En tout cas je n'ai pas encore vu l'intérieur mais ça à l'air sympas dit Leah

- Rentrons voir alors, souris le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte aux deux filles.

Ils eurent juste le temps de mettre un pied dans le bar qu'une tornade blonde sauta au coup du beau brun.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous plaît ou pas ? Laissez un max de review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Mais qui est cette mystérieuse femme? **

**La suite dans une dizaine de jour si tout ce passe bien :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! Eh oui, cela fait déjà dix jours que le chapitre précédant à été posté ! Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review et mis mon histoire en alerte/favoris, j'espère qu'elles seront encore plus nombreuses par la suite !**

**Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir qui est cette femme accrochée au cou d'Edward, bonne lecture :) **

* * *

CHAPITRE6

* * *

- Ah Edward, tu m'as trop manqué, s'écria la jeune fille.

- Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu Tan' lui dit-il gentiment.

- Une semaine c'est beaucoup trop pour moi !

Bella se sentit ma tout à coup, et elle lança un regard perdu à Leah qui haussa les épaules.

En détaillant la jeune femme, elle pu voir à quel point elle était magnifique. Elle avait des cheveux blond vénitien très lumineux et des yeux couleur topaze. Elle compris pourquoi ils étaient ensemble, cette fille pourrait être mannequin d'une grande maison de mode comme Dior ou Prada, pour sure.

La blonde relâcha finalement Edward et remarqua enfin la présence de Leah et Bella à ses côtés.

- Alors je vais faire les présentations, Tanya voici Leah et Bella, mes nouvelles coloc', Bella, Leah voici Tanya, ma cousine. C'est le seul lien qu'il me reste avec ma famille biologique déclara-t-il en lui lançant un regard plein de tendresse. On ne pouvait contester l'amour qu'il lui portait tellement il était explicite.

- Enchantée, Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de votre futur aménagement.

Sa cousine ! Bella se sentit bête. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ils étaient de la même famille. Elle se sentit rougir violemment de sa bêtise.

- Tan' est Au même lycée que Leah en terminal. Comme ça tu connaîtra quelqu'un le jour de la rentrée c'est plutôt cool, annonça Edward en s'adressant à Leah.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire timide envers Tanya.

Bella se sentit encore plus mal car en plus d'être de la même famille, ce dernier avait presque le double de son âge , étant donné qu'il avait trente ans et que la jeune fille n'en avait que 16 voir 17. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il était en couple!

Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien. Edward présenta aux filles plusieurs serveurs présents ce soir là, ainsi que Jasper, le fiancée d'Alice. Bella ne pouvait contester le bon goût d'Alice. En effet, Jasper était un exemple type du musicien devant qui toutes les filles se pâmait. Il avait de belles boucles blondes ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu océan, dans lesquels on aurait pu se noyer. Par ailleurs, il avait un anneau à l'oreille ainsi qu'un tatouage tribal sur le bras gauche. Oui, jasper avait un look de mauvais garçons, ce qui faisait qu'il devait avoir un nombre important de groupies. Bella se dit qu'elle pourrait en faire partie, néanmoins, elle était plus attirée par un bellâtre aux yeux émeraude, ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, elle même ne le savait pas.

Ainsi, ils passèrent la soirée autour d'une bière à discuter de tout et de rien. Leah se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris du bon temps comme ça avec des amis, à simplement discuter autour d'un verre. Elle, ainsi que sa sœur avaient appris à connaître Tanya et elle devait avouer qu'elle la trouvait très sympathique.

Au alentour de minuit, Edward décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer et il laissa Jasper faire la fermeture. Ce dernier leur promit d'ailleurs qu'il passerait avec Alice le lendemain pour qu'ils dînent tous ensemble. Il s'en allèrent donc et Bella découvrit avec une joie non feinte que Tanya était leur voisine et vivait un étage en dessous du leur.

Elle alla se coucher en se sentant légère, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Tanya n'est pas la petite amie d'Edward eh oui, je veux que dans cet fic elle est un rôle gentil, pas comme dans la plupart des fics qui la mettent en scène comme étant une blonde écervelé et nymphomane sur les bords ! **

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve dans une dizaine de jours ! **

**Bisous a toute !**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody ! Je sais, ça fait plus de 10jours, mais c'est bientôt la rentrée et j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire, donc je n'ai pas vu passer le temps. Mais le voici le voilà!

Trêve de bavardage, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez ( enfin j'espère ;) )

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Bella et Leah vivaient avec Edward et la cohabitation se passait très bien. Ils leur arrivait parfois de parler jusque tard dans la nuit, pendant que Leah dormait. Quelques fois elle restait avec eux et participait activement aux conversations, ce qui leur permettaient de mieux se connaître.

Bella se sentait de plus en plus proche d'Edward, et elle sentait que lui aussi partageait les sentiments qu'elle portait à son égard. Il est vrai qu'au début, lors de leur première rencontre, elle était attiré par son physique, mais petit à petit, elle avait appris à connaître l'homme généreux, cultivé et altruiste qu'il était. Néanmoins elle était contente qu'aucun d'eux ne tente quelque chose pour le moment. Il était encore tôt pour entamer une histoire à ses yeux et elle voulait encore apprendre à le connaitre avant de s'engager dans une relation car elle ne voulait rien gâcher entre eux.

Aujourd'hui, vendredi, Edward décida de les emmener voir le lycée et la fac de Seattle afin de fournir les derniers documents validant leurs inscriptions respectives.

Dans la voiture en direction du lycée, Bella remerciai une nouvelle fois Edward pour les aider à s'intégrer dans cette nouvelle ville alors qu'il n'en été pas obligé.

- Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir seul et d'avoir l'impression que personne ne comprend ce qu'on ressent, surtout quand on vit ce que vous avez vécu déclara-t-il. Je sais aussi que j'aurai aimé avoir quelqu'un qui soit passé par là et qui m'aide à me sentir bien et a comprendre que le monde tourne toujours, malgré le fait que mes parents ne soit plus en vie, tu vois. Bella acquiesça. Bien sur, je ne remercierai jamais assez Esmée et Carlisle, mais ils ne pouvaient malheureusement comprendre mon état d'esprit, même s'ils ont bien essayé.

- Dans tout les cas, tu as bien réussi lui dit Leah. Même si je suis encore triste de la mort de papa et maman, grâce à toi, je peux passer du temps à rire avec vous sans me sentir coupable de continuer à vivre alors qu'eux ne sont plus.

- Ça me touche beaucoup que tu dises ça Leah et je suis heureux de participer au fait que tu te sente un peu mieux. J'avais à peu près ton âge quand ils ont disparu, 14ans pour être plus précis et à ce moment là on en veut à la terre entière tellement on trouve tout cela injuste.

Leah lui retourna un sourire sincère. Au fil des jours, ces deux là s'entendait de mieux en mieux, et on pouvait même dire qu'Edward considérait Leah comme une sœur.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, ils déposèrent les papier de Leah dans le bureau de la secrétaire, Mme Copper, puis ils reprirent la route aussi vite pour être à la fac rapidement, celle ci étant située à l'opposée de Seattle High.

Il y avait un silence apaisant dans l'habitacle, chacun étant dans ses pensées. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Edward se gara sur le parking de la faculté. Ils se rendirent directement dans le bâtiment dédié aux art, puis remplirent les informations manquante aux dossier de Bella. Une fois sorti de là, ils reprirent la route à la recherche d'un petit restaurant pour midi.

Après avoir remplit leur estomac, ils retournèrent à leur voiture et rentrèrent chez eux. En ouvrant la boite aux lettres il rencontrèrent Tanya accompagnée d'une petite fille.

- Eddy! S'écria la petite fille.

- Hey ma ptite princesse la salua-t-il

En apercevant les deux brunes la petite fille se cacha dans le cou d'Edward

- Bella, Leah je vous présente ma fille, Carlie déclara Tanya.

* * *

Alors? Eh oui Tanya est maman!

Explication dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Laissez moi un ptit mot, que je


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello les amis ! **

**Oui je sais 4 jours de retard mais c'est la rentrée alors j'ai moins de temps pour poster. Je pense donc m'en tenir à 2semaines entre chèques publication et pour le faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long :) **

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review, ça fait plaisir et ça me booste pour continuer à écrire, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;) **

**Sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

* * *

- Tu as une magnifique petite fille Tanya, la complimenta Bella.

La petite fille se mit à rougir fortement et cacha à nouveau sa petite bouille dans le cou d'Edward.

- Merci beaucoup Bella. La jolie brune lui sourit. Elle compris surtout qu'elle la remerciai de ne pas poser de questions et de ne pas lui lancer de regard réprobateur et accusateur par rapport à son jeune âge.

- Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller déposer Carlie chez la nounou et aller travailler.

La jeune maman travaillait dans le bar d'Edward afin de pouvoir subvenir au besoin de son petit foyer.

Elle disparu dans la cage d'escalier pour rejoindre la sortie. Pendant ce temps les trois autres rentrèrent dans leur appartement.

Bella aurait aimé demander plus de détails à Edward à propos de Tanya, mais il devait retourner au bar pour régler quelques affaires de comptabilité.

- Je vais devoir y aller, vous voulez que je vous dépose quelques part? Demanda-t-il

- Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc en bas, prendre quelque cliché, dit Bella avec un sourire gêné.

- Dans ce cas, Leah, veut-tu te rendre au bar avec moi, il y a plein de lycéen qui aime s'y retrouver, comme ça je pourrais te dire lesquels sont fréquentables ou non.

- Pourquoi pas sourit-elle. Je vais juste changer de veste car celle là, elle est un peu trop légère.

C'est ainsi qu'ils ressortirent tout trois de l'appartement, Bella se dirigeant vers le parc et Leah et Edward, vers le bar.

•

En arrivant au bar, Edward salua ses employés, suivit de près par Leah. Ne voulant pas laisser la jeune fille seul, il décida de rester un peu avec elle au bar qui était tenu par Tanya à cette heure là. Excepté Jasper et Edward, la plupart des employés était des adolescent de 17, 18 ans. Edward avait fait ce choix car il savait qu'à cet âge un bon nombre d'entre eux voulaient être quelque peu indépendant financièrement de leurs parents, et ce travail leur permettait de faire des sortis ciné entre amis, aller au centre commercial, bref tout ce qu'un ado aimait faire.

Au alentour de 16h, Tanya laissa sa place à un grand brun à la peau basanée. Il était plutôt beau garçon et tout en muscle, ce que Leah ne manqua pas de voir.

- Hey Jake! S'exclama Edward. Ça fait un petit moment que je ne t'ai pas vu.

- Salut Ed'! Ouais je sais mais mon père avait besoin de moi et j'ai pas pu venir travailler, encore désolé d'ailleurs, répondit le jeune homme.

- Pas de problèmes, je sais très bien que ton père passe avant tout. Laisse moi te présenter, Jake, voici Leah une de mes coloc, elle sera au lycee avec toi et Tan', Leah voici Jacob, mais tout le monde l'appelle Jake.

- Enchanté murmura la jeune fille, très embarrassée.

- Pas autant que moi Susurra-t-il d'une voix suave en fixant la jeune fille qui se mît à rougir.

- Hey range ton numéro de drague Don Juan se moqua Edward. Je vous laisse faire connaissance les jeunes, j'ai deux trois trucs à régler là haut.

Leah lança un regard de détresse à Edward pour lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seul à ce bar. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant pour qu'elle se détende

- Ne t'en fait pas Jake va prendre soin de toi, j'en ai pour une demie heure maxi, la paperasse ne va pas se faire toute seul malheureusement.

Jacob donna toutes les info à Leah sur les gens au lycée et il lui montra les personnes qui étaient gentil et celles qui n'était absolument pas fréquentable telles que James et Victoria, deux lycéens qui trempaient dans des affaires louches. Leah trouvait la conversation simple avec Jake, si bien que lorsque Edward revint, elle eut l'impression qu'il était parti i peine 5 minutes.

Sur le chemin du retour, Edward charria Leah à propos de Jake.

- C'est moi ou Jake ne te laisse pas indifférente.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir fortement.

- Tu sais il n'y a pas de problème à ça. Si tu apprend à le connaitre un peu plus, tu verras que c'est un chic type. Il vit seul avec son père depuis que sa mère est décédée des suites d'un accident de voiture. Il avait 10 ans à l'époque et il était dans la voiture avec ses parents et heureusement, il n'a rien eu. Son père quand à lui à été touché à la colonne vertébrale, ce qui fait qu'il se déplace en fauteuil roulant maintenant.

- C'est horrible s'exclama-t-elle. Il était si jeune.

- Oui c'est bien malheureux. Aujourd'hui, ils arrivent à s'en sortir avec la pension que reçoit Billy, ainsi que le travail de Jake au bar. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un chouette gamin et puis j'ai bien vu les regards qu'il te lançait, la taquina-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude joueur.

- les mêmes que ce que tu lance à Bella, c'est ça ? Ajouta-t-elle joueuse et pour lui rendre la pareil.

Le beau brun se mit à avoir le bout des oreilles rouge.

- Il fait dire que ta sœur a beaucoup de charme, et puis elle est très intelligente, j'apprécie beaucoup sa compagnie.

Leah leva un sourcil en sa direction.

La tienne aussi bien évidemment mais pas de la même façon... Enfin tu vois quoi bafouilla-t-il

- Eh du calme pas besoin de te justifier, je sais que tu ne lui veut pas de mal. En tout cas si tu lui en fait, sache que je ne te raterai pas, Bella c'est tout ce que j'ai comme point de repère pour l'instant, même si tu fait un chouette grand frère pour moi.

Edward lui souri et la pris brièvement dans ses bras.

Bon arrêtons de jouer dans le mélodrame. Un petit conseil avant que j'oublie, Bella est très timide surtout quand il s'agit de sentiment comme ça, donc si tu veux que les chose avance, je te conseil de faire le premier pas toi même, parce que je sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup elle aussi Etcque si tu ne fait rien par toi même, rien ne se passera dans les 5 prochaines années au moins.

- Merci Leah tu es la meilleur

Sur ce dernier échange les deux amis rejoignirent leur domicile ou Bella leur avait préparé ses fameuses lasagnes.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est finiiiii ! **

**Pardon j'arrête :3**

**Alors vous avez aimé le lien entre Edward et Leah? Il y a aussi l'arrivée de Jacob qui est tout gentil ici ! **

**Dites moi tout tout TOUT sur ce chapitre et à dans 2 semaines pour la suite où il y aura rapprochement, mais entre qui? **

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus ! Eh oui je suis sadique MOUAHAHAHA !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! Oui je sais ça fait très longtemps et je suis très désolé. Mais je compte poster régulièrement à partir d'aujourd'hui et il reste à peu près 4 ou 5 chapitre avant la fin de l'histoire! **

**Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui mont mis en alerte et favoris, et j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

Le mois de septembre venait de débuter. C'était leur dernier week-end avant la rentrée de Leah, Bella rentrant trois semaines plus tard étant à la fac. Ce vendredi après-midi, ils se rendraient tout trois, ainsi qu'Emmet, Jasper et Alice plus tard en soirée, chez Esmée et Carlisle pour y passer le week-end.

Edward devaient se rendre au bar pour régler quelques problèmes avant sa fermeture exceptionnelle en fin de semaine, ni lui ni Jasper ne pouvant être présent.

Après avoir fermé ce dernier, il revint à l'appartement où il trouva ces deux colocataires en train de finir leurs sacs de voyage. Ils préféraient rejoindre Forks en fin d'après midi, donc ils partirent sur les coup de 14H.

Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur avec la radio diffusant des tubes récents. Edward surprit Bella en train de chantonner à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, cette dernière se mît à rougir fortement, ce qu'Edward trouvait absolument mignon.

Après un peu plus de 2 heures de trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin à la villa, qui se situait à la lisière de la forêt.

Comme si elle avait pressenti leur arrivée, Esmée ouvrit la porte, descendit du perron et vint les prendre dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

- Oh vous m'avez manqué mes chéris s'exclama-t-elle. Allez rentrée a l'intérieur, je ne veux pas que vous tombiez malade, ajouta-t-elle en prenant un ton maternelle, mais ferme.

Effectivement, ce début de septembre était plutôt frisquet. En même temps, ce n'était en rien étonnant pour une ville comme Forks.

Edward sortit le sac du coffre et les monta dans les chambres. À peine furent-ils installé qu'Esmée leur servit une collation gourmande composé de crêpe et de chocolat chaud, le pêché mignon d'Edward depuis sa plus tendre enfance lorsqu'il venait la visiter avec ses parents encore en vie. C'était d'ailleurs un des rares souvenir qu'il avait de ses parents avec Esmée et Carlisle car ils s'étaient éloigné d'eux lorsqu'il avait environ 10ans, pour rejoindre Chicago, de l'autre côté du pays, pour y travailler. Ainsi, Carlisle et son frère ne se parlaient que pour des occasions comme Noël ou le nouvel an. Edward était tellement absorbé dans ses souvenirs, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa mère adoptive, qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa vrai mère, lui parlait

- Alors Edward tu es d'accord demanda cette dernière.

- Hein... Euh à vrai dire maman, je n'ai rien entendu de ce que tu à pu dire. Désolé, mais tu sais bien qu'à chaque fois que tu me sers un tel goûter, ça me rappelle tout un tas de bons souvenirs

- Ce n'est rien mon chéri dit-elle pleine de tendresse, ayant une idée de ce à quoi il pensait. Je voulait juste savoir si tu pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à notre ordinateur qui fait des siennes, tu sais comme moi que ton père n'y connait absolument rien, même s'il prétend le contraire.

Ils se mirent tous à rire

- Aucun problème ! Et puis tu connais papa, il ne fera rien pour montrer que lui et la technologie ne sont pas très compatibles. Il a mît 3 mois à comprendre comment on envoyait un texto.

C'est ainsi que l'après midi s'écoula, Edward régla le problème informatique, qui n'en était pas vraiment un,tandis que Leah et Bella papotait avec Esmée dans la cuisine tout en préparant le repas.

Quand le docteur rentra, son fils ne manqua pas de se moquer de lui. Quand les autres membres de la fratrie arrivèrent ils purent passer à table et ils passèrent un excellent moment en famille. Oui Bella considérait désormais les Cullen comme sa famille. Ils partirent se coucher un peu avant minuit.

Bella se réveilla en pleine nuit. N'arrivant pas à se rendormir, elle décida de descendre à la cuisine prendre un vers d'eau.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il y avait déjà de la lumière dans la cuisine, et qu'Edward était perché sur une des chaises hautes du comptoir de la pièce.

Il portait un bas de pyjamas bleu marine et un t-shirt blanc. Même avec des vêtements aussi simple elle le trouvait beau. Il dégageait un tel charisme. Elle se raclât la gorge afin de signaler sa présence.

- Oh Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareil s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Je te retourne la question, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Je n'arrivais pas a trouver le sommeil alors j'ai décidé de venir ici. Et toi, tu n'arrivais pas a dormir non plus ?

- Euh, ouais je me suis réveillé y'a pas très longtemps et j'ai pas pu me rendormir rougit-elle.

- Dans ce cas là, viens me tenir compagnie, sourit-il.

En se rapprochant de lui, Bella pu remarquer qu'il regardait un album photo. Sur la page où il se trouvait, elle pût distinguer deux photos. Sur l'une se tenait un Edward beaucoup plus jeune assit devant un piano auprès d'une petite fille blonde.

- C'est toi et Tanya ?

- Oui, j'avais 10 ans à cette époque. Tanya est la fille du frère de ma mère biologique. On été assez souvent ensemble quand nous étions plus jeune. Quand mes parents sont décédés, je suis venu vivre avec Esmée et Carlisle car mes parents avaient décidé qu'il en serait ainsi sur leur testament. A partir de ce moment là j'ai bien évidemment été éloigné de Tanya, même si Carlisle et Esmée ont tout fais pour que je puisse garder un minimum de contact avec elle, comme elle était mon dernier vrai lien avec mes parents décédés. Lorsque Tanya est tombé enceinte à la fin de ses 15 ans, et malheureusement, ses parents ne cautionnaient pas le. Fait qu'elle soit enceinte et qu'elle garde le bébé. Ils l'ont donc renié.

- C'est horrible ! Et qu'en ait-il du père du bébé ?

- Tom a déserté dès qu'il a sut qu'elle était enceinte de lui, il était soit disant impossible qu'il soit le père et il disait qu'il était incapable d'élever un enfant maintenant, ni jamais d'ailleurs. Avec tout ces événements, Tanya avait besoin d'un nouveau départ. Alors lorsqu'elle est venu toquer à ma porte, je me devais de l'aider à s'en sortir, j'avais le besoin de la protéger tu vois? Bella hocha la tête.

Elle a donc vécu a l'appart' dans un premier temps afin de ne pas être toute seule. Après la naissance de Carlie, elle a tenu à travailler car elle ne voulait pas être entretenu comme elle l'était sans rien faire. Elle s'est donc mis à travailler au bar. Quand la petite a eu un an et demi, elle a décidé de me louer un des appart' de l'immeuble qui m'appartient. Finalement, elle a repris ses études l'année dernière, et Esmée s'occupe de Carlie quand elle n'est pas à l'école et que sa mère doit être au lycée ou étudier.

- Waouh ! Tanya a eu beaucoup de courage. J'admire la manière dont elle a su faire face a tout ça, s'écria Bella.

- C'est clair que même avec toute l'aide qu'elle a eu, c'est une situation très dur. Mais elle dit toujours que Carlie lui donne la force d'avancer et que c'est son rayon de soleil.

En ré-observant la photo, Bella se décida à poser une question a Edward qu'elle savait épineuse.

- Je peux voir que tu jouais du piano. Comment ça fait que tu en ait un à l'appart', alors que je ne t'ai jamais vu l'utiliser ? Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix

Tout à coup elle vit le regard d'Edward s'assombrir et il semblait plein de tristesse et de déception.

- Excuse moi, je n'aurai jamais du te demander ça, je ne voulais pas te blesser, bafouilla la jeune femme.

- Non c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que ça fait remonter des souvenirs pas très glorieux de mon adolescence.

Après avoir emménagé chez Esmée, j'ai essayé de me faire le plus discret possible car j'avais l'impression de les encombrer, même si Esmée me répétait que c'était tout le contraire. Lorsque je suis entré au lycée, je me suis mis à avoir de mauvaises fréquentations et je me rebellait face à Carlisle en lui disant qu'il n'était pas mon vrai père et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de me dicter la conduite. Je savais que je les blessait énormément, mais sur le coup je le m'en préoccupait pas. La colère était toujours présente en moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne ressentait que cette émotion. La seule chose qui semblait me calmer un peu, c'était de jouer du piano, et dans ces moments là, Esmée espérait de tout son cœur que je m'assagisse sur le l'on terme.

Un jour, toi à basculé. J'ai rejoint mes amis dans notre bar habituelle, où on passait notre temps à boire et à fumer des clopes et autre substances illicites. Ce soir là, un des mecs de la bande à apporter quelque chose de plus fort que du hasch. En voyant cela, j'ai refuser net d'en prendre. Fumer du hasch c'était une chose, mais entrer dans le monde de la drogue dure, s'en était une autre. Le chef de bande m'a dit que je n'était qu'un petit con qui dès que les enjeux devenait plus sérieux, s'enfuyait comme un lâche. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me suis retrouvé à terre, et à eux tous ils m'ont sérieusement amoché. Je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital avec des côtes cassé et une fracture du bras. J'avais aussi des fractures aux doigts car ils avaient été piétiné par un de mes soit disant amis.

Cet incident m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux et je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point je m'était comporté comme un gamin pourris gâté, seulement pour être accepter par une bande qui n'en valait même pas la peine. Je m'en voulait d'avoir eu ce comportement vis à vis de mes parents, qui voulait seulement que je me sente bien parmi eux malgré la perte de mes parents.

À partir de là je suis redevenu un garçon normal, j'ai changé d'établissement pour ne pas avoir à être confronté à mes erreurs tous les jours. J'ai petit à petit repris un bon rythme scolaire, eu des bons résultats, un vrai vie de lycéen. Je voulais rendre mes parents fière de moi à partir de ces événements.

Cependant, suite à mes fractures aux doigts, je n'arrivait plus à jouer du piano comme avant, même après la rééducation. C'est pourquoi depuis j'ai préféré arrêté, car même si je peux y jouer, ce ne sera jamais comme avant et quand j'essaye parfois de jouer quelques notes,c'est comme si j produisait un son rouillé et pâle en comparaison à avant l'accident. Et c'est comme si je me rappelait toutes mes erreurs du passé et je ne pouvais et ne peux toujours pas le supporter.

Le regard du jeune homme était tellement triste que Bella ne pût résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle fut aussi surpris qu'Edward par son geste, mais ils en avaient tout deux besoin. Dès qu'ils furent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ils se sentirent instantanément bien.

- Ne soit plus triste, c'est du passé maintenant, il faut laisser tout ça derrière toi. Je suis sûre que tes parents ne t'en veulent plus, en un sens, ils savent que tu a agis ainsi juste parce que tu te cherchait à l'époque et que tu n'avais pas un mauvais fond, regarde toi aujourd'hui.

Elle lui souri et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Toujours dans les bras d'Edward, Bella approcha son visage du sien et lentement, leurs lèvres se soudèrent pour ne pas se lâcher avant de longues minutes.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en rêve, tu es tellement belle, murmura Edward.

Bella ne pût s'empêcher de rougir face au compliment, et avec audace, elle décida d'initier le baiser.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'attend vos avis et à très bientôt pour la suite, deux semaine tout au plus je pense ! **

**Bisous à vous :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à tous ! Eh oui j'ai posté un peu plus tôt que prévu ! Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vois plaira, mais il n'est pas très long cette fois! **

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Grazie****:**

**Hey ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)**

**Lagasy****:**

**Coucou ! **

**Je suis aussi contenté de reprendre l'écriture, j'ai du temps libre en ce moment et je tiens à finir ce d'en quoi je me suis engager ! Et puis j'ai l'impression d'arriver à mieux exprimer mes idées aujourd'hui, en tout cas plus qu'avant. Donc peut être que ce n'est pas plus mal que je n'ai pas finit ma fic plus tôt, je l'aurai sans doute bâclé, avec beaucoup plus de fautes en prime ! **

**Eh oui Bella et Edward se sont rapprochés et ce n'est que le début ;) **

**Bisous et je te laisse découvrir la suite. **

**Just-becca1****:**

**Eh oui, ils sortent enfin ensemble, après 9 chapitre ! **

**Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu appréciera la suite :)**

**Louloute****:**

**Coucou ! merci pour ta review.**

**Je ne suis pas très fière de mes premiers chapitres non plus, je trouve que je n'arrivait pas a bien retranscrire les émotions que je voulais faire passer, mais bol je préfère ne pas les modifier maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait :) **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en rêve, tu es tellement belle, murmura Edward.

Bella ne pût s'empêcher de rougir face au compliment, et avec audace, elle décida d'initier le baiser.

- Suis moi, on sera mieux au salon, souffla-t-il

Ils se déplacèrent dans la pièce à vivre sur le grand canapé à angle.

Bella se lova tout contre lui et blottit son visage dans son cou, d'où se dégageait sa fragrance qu'elle affectionnait tant.

- Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu serais importante dans ma vie Bella déclara Edward, faisant rougir sa bien aimé.

- J'avais peur que tu ne m'apprécie qu'en tant qu'amie.

- J'ai préféré prendre mon temps car je ne voulais pas que tu pense que j'étais le genre de mec qui profitait de la vulnérabilité des gens.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, tu venais de perdre tes parents, alors je ne voulais pas que tu ait l'impression que je profite du fait que tu soit émotionnellement bouleversé pour te mettre le grappin dessus tu vois, s'expliqua-t-il.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu penser ça de toi, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai sentis dès le début que tu étais un homme bien.

Edward lui sourit et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

- Et si nous retournions nous coucher? Proposa le jeune homme. Il n'est que 5h du matin.

- À une condition, que tu dormes avec moi, plaida Bella, non sans rougir à nouveau.

- Cela va de soit, je ne comptait pas faire autrement ma belle sourit-il.

C'est ainsi qu'il allèrent se coucher dans la chambre du jeune homme pour ne se réveiller que vers 10h pour déjeuner avec leur famille et officialiser leur relations au yeux de tous.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, je me concentrerai plus sur les autres personnages, même si on retrouvera notre couple phare ! **

**Bisous et laissez moi une petite review s'il vous plaît, ça me boost pour l'écriture :) **


End file.
